


暧昧丛生 完结章（By KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	暧昧丛生 完结章（By KK)

最近没什么行程，董思成在卧室连续玩了几把游戏，揉了揉有些酸疼的脖子，起身去客厅倒水，路过某一房间时，里面小孩儿哼哼唧唧难受的声音让他停下脚步，他歪着头想了想是马克的房间，而这个时间 他的舍友还并未回来

董思成轻轻推开房门，小声的询问了一声“马克？”看到床上的人似乎顿了一下，他打开床头昏暗的小台灯，看到小孩儿一头的汗，伸手蹭了蹭李马克被汗液濡湿的头发轻声问“怎么了？哪里难受？？”

李马克睁开黑葡萄般明亮的大眼，看着董思成眨了眨，然后半支起身子蹭进了董思成怀里，两只胳膊紧紧的圈着他的腰“昀昀哥哥。。。”

“怎么了？？”董思成有些担心了，他急急的伸手在他脊背帮忙顺着气，李马克却只是摇摇头“马克好难受。。”

董思成有些担忧的目光在李马克拉着他的手藏进被子 再钻进睡裤摸到那处涨大时变成了惊慌“马 马克？！”只是此刻已全然没了听觉的小孩儿只是凭着本能拉着董思成的手帮他纾解，董思成耳尖渐渐染上一层薄红，他想抽回手 可是小孩儿每一次的哼唧都让他无力招架。最终，他一只胳膊揽过李马克，另一只手熟练的帮他lu动着，李马克湿漉漉的脑袋在他怀里冲撞，抬起头吻上他的锁骨和下巴，小小的兽牙撕咬着，董思成任他动作，只是手下的动作更快了

终于释放的李马克抱着董思成不抬头，嘴里一直喊着“昀昀哥哥”，董思成拍拍他的脑袋“马克呀，不要害羞 这是正常的，不过，以后马克要自己学会呀，我们马克果然长大了好多啊”

“昀昀哥哥不能一直帮我么？”董思成一愣，随即拉开他的身子“不能，这件事情 要么靠你自己，要么找一个女朋友，很晚了，乖 该睡觉了，这件事情 就当作是我们之间的秘密，嗯？“

李马克跪坐在床上，白T恤皱的不成样子 露出大半个肩膀，圆圆的大眼睛里盛满了悲伤“可是我喜欢昀昀哥哥，只想和昀昀哥哥做这件事情”

“马克呀，我一直把你当弟弟的，你才刚成年，未来还有很长的路要走，现在 不是你想这些的时候”董思成撇过头，帮他拉好衣服，然后用被子将人裹起来，李马克只露出一个脑袋，想要凑近 在察觉到董思成的后退时停住，无声地控诉

李马克歪着头看着他，在董思成想要出声告辞时 指了指床头的柜子“昀昀哥哥，你打开他，里面有个小盒子”董思成依言打开，拿出了一个包装精美的盒子皱皱眉头。李马克点点头“哥哥打开吧，是送给你的”

董思成头大的拿出来里面的戒指，准确的说 是对戒，他有些为难的看过去，李马克晶亮的大眼眨巴眨巴的看着他，满是期待“昀昀哥哥，看到这个就觉得很适合你，你看看喜欢么~”

“马克呀。。。”董思成有些头疼了，李马克爬到他身边捏了捏他的脸颊，然后 在他犹豫的时候李马克直接伸手抓过他的手，熟练的帮他戴到无名指上，董思成想抽回手都没来得及

“OH MY GOD，刚刚好欸~都不用调整了”李马克的惊呼让董思成尴尬，他想了想 还是褪了下来“马克呀。。。”

只是还没等他说什么，李马克看着他的动作 眼里的光亮就慢慢消退“哥哥不喜欢？”说着他拿起另一个攥到手里“昀昀哥哥，我。。我只是想告诉你，我喜欢你也并不是心血来潮的。。”

董思成内心默默叹口气，想着前几天刚刚拒绝了一个，这会儿又一个，他摸摸自己脸颊，难道猫科动物都喜欢他这款的？？？

“ 你还小，不要被这些牵绊，我和你 也不合适的。。”

”你骗人，我知道昀昀哥哥喜欢泰容哥，我还看到你们两个在卧室接吻！！” 董思成惊讶的看过去，李马克的神情有些颓丧“我这样难受，都是因为昀昀哥哥。。。每到晚上都做同一个梦，哥哥，就不能考虑我么？”

董思成不想知道李马克所谓的关于自己的梦是什么样的，他只是惊讶 李马克竟然发现了他和李泰容，不过这也好 

“对不起。。。“董思成摇摇头，有些疲惫的捏捏鼻梁“我很抱歉让你看到，我 很喜欢泰容哥，从我刚进入这个团体的时候，第一个认识的人第一个相处的人就是泰容哥，从那个时候开始 我就知道我喜欢这个人，我想要拥有这个人，我很庆幸 哥哥也喜欢我” 董思成视线看向他，眼睛里的光亮是从未有过的明媚，但是李马克知道这全是因为另一个人“马克呀，我知道喜欢一个人是什么感觉，我从始至终喜欢的 只有泰容哥。而我 也不想出轨呢”董思成对着他眨眨眼，有些调皮

董思成说到李泰容的表情生动到李马克都有些不忍直视，他慢慢的松开禁握的拳头，前所未有的轻松“我知道的。。。”

李马克拿起另一个戒指，手中慢慢把玩着”我知道昀昀哥哥看向泰容哥的眼神不一样，我也知道在玹哥看向你的眼神，知道这些秘密的感觉并不好”李马克耸耸肩“我一直觉得昀昀哥哥是我们团队粘合剂一般的存在，明明泰容哥已经很不满在玹哥看向你的眼神，可是 因为你，泰容哥也都一一忍下了。泰容哥或许 真的很适合你，昀昀哥哥如果没有先喜欢上泰容哥，如果第一个接触的人是我，你会喜欢我么？”

李马克的话让董思成惊讶， 他看过去 小孩儿专注地表情很是严肃，董思成摇摇头“没有什么偶然和必然，我想如果我第一眼看到的不是他，最终 我也会喜欢上他的。呵呵 就是那种 第一眼就知道 那是我的未来的感觉”董思成笑着把戒指推还给他“对不起，我们马克值得更好的人”

李马克定定的看着他，董思成微笑的回望，最终 李马克败下阵来 小狮子垂着脑袋将两枚戒指放到一起，扒拉开裹着的被子然后拉过董思成的手，将它放到手心“祝你们能够幸福，昀昀哥哥”站起身，李马克弯腰凑到董思成脸前，大手伸到他后脑勺将人压近自己 吻住“我的缪斯，你要永远幸福”

直到李马克走近浴室，哗啦啦的水声响起，董思成才回过神，他低头看着手里的两枚戒指，抿起嘴巴

董思成梦游般推开了李泰容的卧室门，然后脱掉外套，钻进了他的被窝，感觉到全身都被李泰容的气息包围，他才慢慢闭上眼睛

当李泰容终于回来吓了一跳，Johnny看着李泰容被子里鼓起的一小坨，摇摇头，对着李泰容摇摇手便又退了出去，临走还小声说道“我去TEN宿舍玩了，今晚不回来，你 自己看着办”

李泰容笑笑，然后将被子里的人抱紧，亲了亲他的额头，董思成迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛就往李泰容怀里钻，李泰容的身上还带着外面的寒气，董思成一个寒颤彻底醒了过来

“怎么跑到这里了？“李泰容将人抱起来，董思成靠在他怀里掰着手指，然后把两枚戒指放到他手心，李泰容眉头微挑看向他，董思成抬头笑得憨厚“就是。。。”将今天发生的一切明明白白和李泰容叙述了一遍，察觉到腰间的手臂下意识锁紧时凑到李泰容冰冷的脸颊上轻吻一下“哥哥不要生气了”

“唉。。”李泰容稍稍松开些叹了口气”我没有生气，只是 我们昀昀太招人喜欢，怕你哪天跟别人跑了”

“不会的”董思成转身整个脸埋进他胸膛“除非你不要我了。。。”李泰容的笑声让董思成脸红，他掐着李泰容腰间的肉呲牙咧嘴装狠戾“笑什么，泰容哥，你是我的吗？” “我是你的”得到回复后便是压在被褥间的深吻和切身体验，董思成抱着李泰容的脖子 凑近他耳边色情轻舔他的耳廓，只觉得深埋在体内的某物又涨大了一圈“我一直都是你的” 

嗯。。还是挺性福的吧。。。


End file.
